Life is unfair
by DerpyTaehyung
Summary: It's Toy Gun Gun's sixth time at the TGC and they finally made it to the finals, only to go up against their rival team Hosishiro. Friendships will be tested and scars will be formed. TGC AU


**Back with another story, yay! Sorry I haven't updated Bitter Leaves in a while, my internet was down and I couldn't work very well. I've decided to post this story I wrote in 7th grade for a writing competition. I didn't win, obviously because none of the judges understood my Aoharu fluff, Anyway, hope you enjoy. There aren't many fanfics for this fandom, so I felt it needed uploading. Enjoy!**

The TGC is so stressful. Why does Toy Gun Gun choose to do these things? I asked myself, as I was running through the woods with no particular destination in mind.

A light drizzle had just started, making my short blonde hair stick to my face. If it got any heavier, they would have to postpone the final round, and I would not be happy about that. My team finally got a chance at revival, going against our enemy, the five-time winning champions of the TGC, Hoshishiro.

Their leader, Midori Nagamasa, had noticed I was a girl last year, causing me to freeze and get shot. It was not going to happen again. I'm often mistaken for a boy because of my height, figure, hairstyle, and … my flat chest. My name, Hotaru Tachibana, can be a boy or girl name too.

Midori surprised me, because girls aren't allowed on Toy Gun Gun after an incident at their second TGC. That's why if I beat Midori, I can finally tell them I'm a girl, and they might believe me this time.

oO0Oo

"H-hit." That was Yuki's voice off in the distance. Hoshishiro's sniper must have taken my comrade out. I slowly walk closer to where i heard the gunshot and Yuki.

I spotted a mob of black hair with glasses covered in sweat and panting, while slumped against a tree.

"Yuki!" I whisper-screamed as I ran over to help him. "Here. Sit upright and rest before you retreat to the safe haven." I told him as I crouched down next to his eye level.

"I-I," He coughed weakly. "I took her out. Hoshishiro's sniper. W-we fired an' hit e-each other at the same time. T-theres just Midori and Fujimoto left.

I hugged him softly as I informed him about my encounter with Fujimoto. I had hit Fujimoto in the leg, thanks to my speed.

"So just Midori is left." I told him while helping him up. "Do you by any chance know where he is, Yuki?"

"I-I think he's off to the left dueling with Mattsun…" He responded.

"Thanks for your help Yuki. I trust you'll get to the safe haven fine?" My voice was filled with concern.

"Yea, I think so. N-now, you go win us the title of best in Japan." He wobbled off before I could thank him. I ran to the right because Yuki always had a bad sense of direction.

oO0Oo

I entered a clearing and I was not prepared for what I saw. An exact replica of what happened last year was laid out before me.

" _Mattsun…" Tears streaked down my face, falling to the damp ground. His torso and face were bruised as he struggled to stay conscious, and Midori's foot was on his back, pinning him to the ground, soaking his navy coat and suffocating him slowly. I fell to the ground, soaking my slender knees in the damp mud._

My breath hitched, and that one sound, caught the enemy's attention.

Midori turned with a sadistic smile on his face, taking his foot off Mattsun's back allowing him to breathe, but pass out.

I instantly ran left, aiming my gun for his face, but I missed. My aim hadn't gotten better.

He followed after me, wielding his two guns and shooting the trees I was ducking behind. I ran faster, like my life depended on it, which it did, in this game. But it wasn't enough, we had circled back to where Mattsun was on the ground.

His blonde hair covered his closed blue eyes, and his duel guns were held weakly in his hands. I avoided him, but I tripped on a rock, looking back to see where the enemy was. Midori slowly walked over to me with his guns pointed at my back.

A loud "bang!" erupted from his gun, and my back exploded with pain.

"Now, Tachibana, don't you think you should get going back to the safe haven?" Midori asked in his "loving" doctor voice.

"W-wait. I-I haven't said I was hit yet…" I replied.

"Now now Tachibana, zombieing isn't allowed in the TGC. Once you're hit, you're dead." The last part of his words echoed through my mind. "So," He said bluntly as he placed his foot on the back of my head. "Zombies must be punished."

A barrage of pain erupted through my back. "GAH!" I screamed out in agony.

"A teenage girl as pretty as you," He said while shooting me. "Shouldn't be out playing airsoft in her free time."

Then a small groan escaped from Mattsun beside me right after Midori said that.

"Y-you're a g-girl…?" My green eyes slowly met his confused blue ones as the shooting subsided.

And then… the world around me turned black.

oO0Oo

 **I may not continue this story. I know I left it on a cliff hanger, but if the fandom grows more, I probably will do more chapters! Remember to leave a review and follow! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
